Ruth Fainlight
| birth_place = New York City, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet short story writer librettist translator | nationality = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Ruth Fainlight (born 2 May 1931), is an English poet, short story writer, translator and librettist. Life Fainlight was born in New York City, but has lived mainly in England since she was 15, having also spent some years living in France and Spain.Couzyn, Jeni (1985) Contemporary Women Poets. Bloodaxe p129 She studied for 2 years at the Birmingham and Brighton Colleges of Arts and Crafts.Ruth Fainlight, Writers, Literature, British Council. Web, Feb. 17, 2013. In addition to her own works, Fainlight has also provided criticism for BBC Radio, Times Literary Supplement, The Guardian, and numerous other publications. She has twice been Poet in Residence at Vanderbilt University, Nashville, Tennessee. She was married to the British writer Alan Sillitoe (1928-2010)Alan Sillitoe obituary The Times, 26 April 2010.Alan Sillitoe obituary London Guardian, 26 April 2010. and has a son, David, who is a photographer for The Guardian and an adopted daughter, Susan. She lives in London. She was a close friend of Sylvia Plath's in the years leading up to Plath's death.Poetry Archive Poems in translation The poem "Sugar-Paper Blue" was translated into Russian by Marina Boroditskaya and is published in the April 2003 issue of the Moscow monthly Inostrannaya Literatura (Foreign Literature). The poem sequence "Sheba and Solomon" has been translated into Russian by Marina Boroditskaya and published in Moscow in the literary magazine Novaya Younost in 2003. Recognition * Cholmondeley Award for Poetry, 1994 * Hawthornden Fellowship, 1987 * Fellow of the Royal Society of Literature, 2007 Publications Poetry * Cages. London: Macmillan, 1966; New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1966. * To See the Matter Clearly, and other poems. London: Macmillan, 1968; Chester Springs, PA: Dufour Editions, 1969. *''Poems'' (by Ruth Fainlight, Ted Hughes, & Alan Sillitoe). London: Rainbow Press, 1971. *''Words'' (with Alan Sillitoe). Surrey, UK: Words Press, 1971. * The Region's Violence. London: Hutchinson, 1973. *''Twenty-One Poems''. London: Turret Books, 1973. * Another Full Moon. London: Hutchinson, 1976. *''Two Fire Poems''. Knotting, UK: Sceptre Press, 1977. *''The Function of Tears''. Sceptre, 1979. * Sibyls and Others. London: Hutchinson, 1980; London: Poetry Book Society, 2007. *''Two Wind Poems''. Knotting, UK: Martin Booth, 1980. * Fifteen to Infinity. London: Hutchinson, 1983; Pittsburgh, PA: Carnegie Mellon University Press, 1987. * Climates. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1983. * Selected Poems. London: Hutchinson, 1987; London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1995. *''Three Poems''. Okeford, Dorset, UK: Words Press, 1988. * The Knot. London: Hutchinson, 1990. *''Sibyls: A book of poems'' (with Leonard Baskin). Northampton, MA: Gehenna Press, 1991. * This Time of Year. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1993. * Sugar-Paper Blue. Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe Books, 1997. *''Pomegranate'' (illustrated by Judith Rothchild). Reyes, France: Editions de l'Eau, 1997. * Burning Wire. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2002. *''Feathers: Eight poems'' (illustrated by Judith Rothchild). Octon, France: Verdigris, 2002. *''A Postcard from Tunisia'' (illustrated by Judith Rothchild). Octon, France: Verdigris, 2004. * Moon Wheels. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. *''Nacre: Six poems'' (illustrated by Judith Rothchild). Octon, France: Verdigris, 2010. * New and Collected Poems. Tarset, UK: Bloodaxe, 2010. Short fiction * Daylife and Nightlife. London: Andre Deutsch, 1971. * Dr. Clock's Last Case and other stories. London: Virago, 1994. Translated * Lope de Vega, All Citizens Are Soldiers: A play in two acts [Fuenteovejuna] (translated from Spanish with Alan Sillitoe). London: Macmillan, 1969; Chester Springs, PA: Dufour Editions, 1969. * Poetry by Jean Joubert and Sophia de Mello Breyner (from French), included in Selected Poems, 1995. * Sophocles, The Theban Plays (translated with Robert J. Littman). Batimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ruth Fainlight, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 11, 2014. Libretti * "The Dancer Hotoke" (with music by Erika Fox * The European Story 1993, (chamber opera, with music by Geoffrey Alvarez) * Bedlam Britannica, September 1995. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Poems *Poem of the Week: The Coloration of Feathers" at The Guardian *Ruth Fainlight - April 2004 Poet of the Month at PoetryNet.org (4 poems) *Ruth Fainlight (b. 1931) at Arlindo-Correia.com (12 poems) ;Audio / video *Ruth Fainlight (b. 1931) at The Poetry Archive *Ruth Fainlight at YouTube ;Books *Ruth Fainlight at Amazon.com ;About *Ruth Fainlight at Bloodaxe Books *Ruth Fainlight at the British Council Category:1931 births Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Writers from New York City Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Cholmondeley Award winners Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:People from New York City